


Home is with you

by daemchu



Series: BAP pack AU [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemchu/pseuds/daemchu
Summary: Daehyun's mind wanders as the pack drives home from their monthly run. BAP pack AU





	

 

 

They’re on their way back from a run.

The windows are down, crisp autumn air blowing through the car. The cool air welcome on their overheated skin. An overplayed pop song is playing in the background, Himchan mumbling along in the front seat.

Daehyun’s hair whips around gently. He shakes his head to get the hair away from his eyes, shoulder bumping into Junhong’s bare one. None of them are wearing much clothing, thin tanks and t shirts or in Junhong’s case, no shirt at all. Daehyun himself is clad only in boxers and Junhong’s oversized t-shirt.

He shifts again and ends up nudging Youngjae. It’s cramped tonight. Yongguk’s larger car is in for repairs so they had to take Himchan’s five seater out. It’s not uncomfortable though. The need to touch is strong during the full moon, a constant craving for contact and for pack in general. More so with the younger members. Daehyun can’t count the amount of times they’ve had cuddle piles. Junhong almost always the one initiating it. Grabbing one person at a time and just flopping his long body over them all.

The car cruises, only hitting small bumps on occasion. Yongguk is always the driver, everyone else too tired after a run to do it. Himchan keeping him company in the front. For a long time before, it had been Himchan driving them around. Until, after much help, Yongguk got his license. The car rides have gotten a lot longer. Yongguk being a very cautious driver, but no one really minds.

Daehyun’s wedged between Youngjae and Junhong, thighs pressed against each other. Jongup hasn’t shifted back yet and is sprawled out on the car floor, lying on top of their feet. HIs large form warming up their feet and legs. It’s better than trying to have four people squished together in the seats.

Daehyun glances down at Jongup, sees leaves still in his fur and leans down to slowly pluck them out. Brushing his fingers through Jongup’s fur, he revels at how soft and thick it is. He sits back upright and wiggles his toes, his feet bare from not bothering to put his shoes back on. He buries his toes in the soft fur of Jongup’s belly and smiles when Jongup’s ear flicks lazily.

His hair blows into his face and he brushes it back, fingers catching on some knotted strands. He stares out the window. Daehyun loves the sight of the flat plains of the countryside, the stars scattered above, and the moon, full and bright. The pull of it, warm and strong, thumping in his veins. The run tonight was good, always is. The sights and smells of the forest is always comforting, clears their minds of stress from school or work. It’s nice to be able to come out and unwind and not have to worry about obligations. Returning only with leaves in their hair, scratches on their skin and minds relaxed and clear.

He glances to his left and watches as Youngjae runs his fingers through Jongup’s fur almost absent mindedly, scratching behind his ears. Jongup leaning into the contact. Daehyun’s reminded of how excited Youngjae was today. How after shifting, Youngjae had bounced around. He was nipping at everyone’s heels, trying to get them up and going. Himchan had snapped at him playfully, annoyed at being hustled. They all understood his excitement though, how good it feels to shift.

He remembers how the wind felt through his fur. He thinks about how Himchan brushed against his side to let him know they were going forward, how Junhong wasn’t paying attention and how he barreled directly into Jongup, knocking them both over. Yongguk had watched on amused and then continued to lead them on their usual path, illuminated by only the moonlight.

Daehyun’s heart thumps as he thinks about their alpha.

Yongguk is strong and reliable. Daehyun will be forever grateful for meeting him, a blessing. He was terrified of him at first, but the warmth of the pack and the sincerity Yongguk had towards him had changed his mind quickly. Daehyun’s learned to realize that Yongguk is always subtle in doing things to help them all. He puts the pack first over anything. He glances at Yongguk through the rearview mirror.

His breath catches as he watches the alpha concentrate ahead of him, face relaxed and happy. Yongguk is as beautiful as a wolf as he is human. He’s larger than the most of the pack with sleek fur darker than midnight. Daehyun feels a bit small and dull in comparison, his own form smallest in the pack.

Junhong towers over him at almost twice his size and is the largest. Daehyun loves watching Junhong run in the moonlight, his fur glistening almost silver, mesmerizing. Sometimes he feels like he can’t keep up, everyone in the pack is beautiful, fast and strong. Youngjae with an auburn coat that ruffles like fire and wit that’s quicker than most. Jongup with his dark grey fur, tough build and amazing tracking skills. Himchan with a deep dark brown coat like the beautiful oak trees and an elegance he could never mimick. Sometimes, rarely anymore, Daehyun feels like he can’t compare.

But, he thinks of when Youngjae and Junhong follow his lead or when Himchan praises him for finding tracks. When he and Jongup play fight, the younger always lets him win with a twinkle in his eye. When their leader runs with him side by side, presence warm and welcoming. He doesn’t seem to mind as much anymore. The pack always makes him feel like he belongs. The feeling of love for his family swelling in his chest.

His fingers pay at the hem of his shirt, still gazing out the window, not really taking in the sight. His mind wanders to when things weren’t so ideal, when his old pack was nothing but horrible to him and Junhong.

He clenches his teeth and remembers how the alpha would rule with fear, how Daehyun was treading on glass every time he said anything, and how the rest of the pack was equally as uncaring and cruel. His only goal at the time was to protect the boy next to him. He gnaws on his lower lip, a habit that he never got rid of. Junhong, thrown into a life he didn’t ask for, and Daehyun, scared and unsure but determined to keep Junhong safe from the rest of the packs wrath. He tenses at the thought of the past, his fingers gripping the hem of his shirt until his knuckles turn white.

He makes a soft noise of surprise as he feels Youngjae cup his face with one hand and slowly push his head so it’s resting on Youngjae’s shoulder. “Daehyun, don’t,” Youngjae whispers. His voice, barely audible, is full of warmth. He hums as he feels Youngjae’s head lean against his own. Daehyun knows Youngjae’s not the best at giving comfort or saying it outright but he tries and for that Daehyun is grateful.

Junhong has slipped his left hand into Daehyun’s right, threading their fingers together and squeezing slightly. He lifts their hands and kisses Daehyun’s knuckles, just a brush of his lips. The moon shines in behind Junhong and makes him look ethereal, the light bouncing off his lean muscles.

And suddenly, Daehyun is reminded that Junhong isn’t the same scrawny child anymore and he, himself, isn’t the same terrified boy anymore either. Daehyun watches as Junhong mouths, clarity in his eyes, _We’re here now. We’re safe._

Daehyun lets out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding and gives a little nod, tightening his grip on Junhong’s hand. He nuzzles his head into Youngjae’s shoulder and breathes. Breathes in the scent of the forest, of the autumn breeze, and of the pack.

He focuses on the pull of the alpha, the warmth from his members and knows he’s safe here.

He’s home.   

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Exploring B.A.P as a pack through Daehyun.  
> I def have more planned in this verse.  
> Thanks for reading <3  
> Comments appreciated :D


End file.
